


Continuation

by poppetawoppet



Series: Don't Let Your Mistakes... [4]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris comes home barely missing the ball drop on New Year's. Adam has a surprise the next morning for him and the kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://aiholidaybash.livejournal.com/profile)[**aiholidaybash**](http://aiholidaybash.livejournal.com/) a pinch hit

Adam lay in bed; eyes shut tight, his body refusing to sleep. If he was honest with himself he hadn’t slept well in the two weeks Kris had been gone. It had nothing to do with Leila still not sleeping through the night, nothing to do with the argument they had had before Kris had left.

But Kris had said he would be home for New Year's Eve. It was one in the morning. January first. Adam swallowed when he heard the front door open, heard the sigh as Kris set his bags down. Adam could remember the fight, heard the words with each step Kris took upon the stairs.  
_  
"Its two weeks, Adam. Two weeks."_

_"We both said we wouldn't be away."_

_"Adam. You spent two days away three weeks after Noah was born. I think they'll be fine. We both knew this would happen again eventually. Plus I'll be like an hour away by plane. So don't freak okay?"_

It has descended into tears and words that did not bear repeating. Adam had been sorry for being stupid from the beginning. But he had almost let Kris get away, and it was hard to let him go. But Adam had sent an apology of sorts. He wondered if Kris had gotten it.

Adam heard Kris opening doors, checking in on their children. Adam smiled. _T_ _heir children_. How he could have ever ended up married with two children, Adam wasn't sure. But it was stunning to think of it sometimes.

Adam forced himself to relax when Kris came into their room, trying not to peek as Kris changed and crawled into their bed. Laying his arm around Adam and pressing his face into Adam's back.

"I know you aren't sleeping."

"Couldn't. Said you'd be home."

"Believe it or not had to wait for a new pilot. First one was drunk. Last time I fly commercial."

"Finally going rock star on me Allen?"

"Maybe."

There was a long silence, Adam focusing on breathing, thinking maybe Kris had drifted off, thinking he would have to wait until morning until everything could be resolved, until Kris pressed his lips against the thin cotton t-shirt Adam wore, then shifted so his lips were next to Adam's ears.

"L is for the way you look at me," Kris sang softly, kissing Adam's cheek.

Adam turned a small smile on his face. "You got my message."

"O, is for the only one I see," Kris smiled, propping himself up to look down at Adam.

"Did you miss me?"

"V is very _very_ extraordinary," Kris's hand brushed through Adam's hair, resting on his cheek.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Adam sighed. He could tell Kris was in a mood. What kind of mood he wasn't sure.

"E is even more than anyone that you adore can," Kris leaned forward, brushing his lips where his hand had just been, biting Adam's earlobe.

Somewhere in Adam's brain, something snapped, because Kris was now underneath him, his hands fisted in Adam's t-shirt, his mouth hungrily responding as Adam kissed him, raising an eyebrow as Adam pulled away.

"Love was made for me and you," Adam sang. "Are you going to talk to me or just quote song lyrics?"

Kris's lips twitched. "If I wrote you a love note--"

"Kristopher Allen!"

Kris sighed. "Is there anything to talk about?"

Adam looked into Kris's eyes and shook his head. "Just next time one of us goes away, we aren't allowed to leave angry."

"Done."

Adam watched as Kris's eyes drooped, and laid himself back down. Kris sighed and turned so his face buried itself in Adam's chest.

"Love you," Kris mumbled.

"Love you too."

Adam closed his eyes, finally relaxing as his breathing matched with his husband's.

*

It was light out when Adam opened his eyes. He heard the TV downstairs and smiled. He had recorded most of last night's festivities because Noah had wanted to see it when Dad got home. So the noise told him Kris was up, awake and downstairs.

Adam padded down the stairs, running a hand through his hair idly, and stopped just inside the door to the living room. If he didn't know any better, the man and the young boy in front of the TV were biologically related. The way Kris and Noah sat, both of their heads slightly tilted. Adam grinned as Kris said something under his breath and placed his hand on the strawberry blonde head.

Adam heard a small coo, and stepped in. Baby Leila was in Kris's other arm, eyes open and calmly watching her father with his own deep brown eyes. Kris looked back, then, smiling and patting the floor next to Noah.

Adam shrugged and sat down cross legged, putting his arm around his son as Ryan Seacrest came on the screen, announcing there were only minutes until the New Year. Noah leaned into him, eyes never leaving the screen, and Kris's hand threaded through Adam's squeezing once. Outside the sun was shining, but on the screen it was cold and dark, with millions screaming and smiling. Once upon a time Adam would have been amongst the partiers, staying up to revel in a new beginning. But as Ryan began to count down from thirty Adam realized two things.

First: There was no better way to celebrate the New Year than eight the next morning, holding hands and answering endless questions from a young mind.

"Daddy, what happens when they reach zero?"

Adam smiled. "Everyone gives everyone else a kiss."

"Why?"

"Because it's tradition."

"Oh. What's a tradition?"

"Something you do every year."

"So we can do this every year? Except at night?"

Adam laughed. "We'll see."

Ryan reached zero and Noah jumped up, kissing everyone at least twice, dancing around the room and singing "Happy New Year! Happy New Year!"

"He's your son," Kris said.

"I certainly hope so."

Adam scooted over and kissed Leila's forehead. She responded by blowing bubbles. He sat up and kissed his husband. "Happy New Year."

"Back at you." Kris leaned his forehead into Adam's, ignoring the crowds still cheering on their TV.

"Dad! Dad! Can you make pancakes for breakfast?"

Adam looked up. "You had pancakes yesterday."

"PLEASE??????"

"Fine," Adam stood and followed Allen towards the kitchen.

"Hey Adam?"

He looked back. "Yeah?"

"Alli's coming over tonight. To babysit."

Adam grinned. "Well then."

Kris smiled back, his eyes wide with feigned innocence. Adam shook his head and turned to the kitchen, just like any other morning, to make his son breakfast and spend the day with his family. No day in this house was ever normal, but it was theirs. And that was when Adam realized the second thing.

Beginnings were nice.

Continuations were better. 

 

 


End file.
